


47 Shades Of Ice Climbing

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Ice Climber, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popo and Nana star in 47 chapters filled with random bits of mountain climbing, ice skating, snow mashing goodness wrapped up in fluffy clothed parka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Ice Climbers were climbing up a snow capped mountain as usual, when the male blue robed Eskimo, Popo, had a sudden realization. The female pink robed Ice Climber, Nana, simply was neutral to what Popo had to say.

Popo: You know, Nana... we don't really do much while climbing snowy mountains.

Nana: Yeah. I guess.

Popo: ...is that all you have to say?

Nana: Probably.

Popo: Can't you say anything of any importance!?

Nana: How about the fact that we're clibing a mountain, and you're not even noticing that your screaming just caused an avalanche?

Popo: (looks up to see the incoming snow heading towards them) ...oh.

And then the Ice Climbers were buried underneath the snow.

Nana: See? Told ya, bro.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." Popo groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, having injured himself while climbing up a rocky mountain near a bunch of glaciers.

"Popo! What's taking you so long!?" Nana snapped as she was taking a tea break, her pink parka being opened halfway.

"I think... I just cracked my neck..." Popo remarked, as he then collapsed on the ground, of which then broke off and fell down several feet, with Nana gasping in shock.

* * *

"Gee, I wonder how that big fat cat manages to tolerate this cold, snowy ice," Popo remarked to Nana as the two were climbing up the Ice Cap, watching Big The Cat look around for his pet frog, Froggy.

"Probably doesn't think at all. I sure wouldn't." Nana remarked as she adjusted her pink parka. 'I think we should just go and let him be-"

But being the young plucky boy that he was, Popo headed to where Big was as Nana sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course... he doesn't listen to me." Nana remarked in annoyance as she proceeded to climb on without her brother, only to realize ow much she missed her boyfriend as she began crying. "Oh Popo, my dumb twin cousin! Why did you leave me!?"

"Hey!" Popo called out as he fell flat on his face, glancing up at Big. "I heard you were doing some fishing!"

"...Huh?" Big remarked in confusion as he turned to Popo, tilting his head as he blinked. "Are you a friend of Fwoggy's?"

"Well... I'm an ice climber!" Popo proudly proclaimed as it began snowing. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Big blinked as he shrugged, going back to fishing for Froggy as Popo sighed in disappointment, feeling like he just got the cold shoulder from the fat cat. Popo then proceeded to sit down next to Big, who felt a bit disturbed by Popo's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Popo and Nana both farted loudly as they were trying to see who was gassier, with the two inside a smelly cave filled with their fart gasses, taking a break from climbing.

"Man... it wasn't a good idea to keep our parkas on..." Popo admitted as he was feeling all sweaty.

Nana nodded her head in agreement as she was fanning herself with her right hand. "Peeyew...! I think you might be right, bro..." She then barfed in front of her, not feeling quite well from the nauseous amount of methane in the cave.

* * *

"...so, I take it that you two adorable little kids are twins?" Space Ghost asked Popo and Nana, wondering if the robed Eskimo twins were really good at ice climbing as they were advertised. After all, they were the Ice Climbers.

"Well... in a way, we are." Popo and Nana both spoke up, for they were talking at the same time.

"That's creepy." Space Ghost remarked as he squinted his eyes.

"What's creepy?" Popo and Nana stated in unison once more.

"Is it me, or have we really been not getting that much guests?" Moltar asked Zorak as they were watching the interview get awkward.

"If you ask me, it's the material we're being given with. I'm not getting enough action, for crying out loud!" Zorak snapped as he then chugged a chair at Space Ghost.

Nana froze the chair as Popo slammed it into pieces with his giant wooden mallet, with Space Ghost laughing as he was surprised to see what the Ice Climbers were capable of.

"Well! Looks like you two have the fighting spirit in ya!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he applauded them. "Good show! We'll interview you after these messages!"

* * *

"I loathe waiting!" Popo grumbled angrily as he let out a huge burp.

"So do I!" Nana shouted in agreement, her hands on her grumbling stomach.

Both of the Ice Climbers were at Sakurai's private office within the Smash Mansion, both of them seeing Masahiro Sakurai fart loudly as he approached his office, laughing as he glanced down at the two.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Ice Climber! I'm so glad to see you!" Sakurai stated as he frowned. "I'm sorry to say... that due to limitations with the hardware, you two... have been removed."

Popo and Nana gasped in shock as they couldn't believe what they heard, so they proceeded to beat the shit out of poor Sakurai, eventually freezing him up after smashing him with their hard hitting wooden mallets. Later that night, both of the ice Climbers cried constantly in their freezing room, with their tears of sadness turning into ice as they felt rejected in every sense of the word.

But when they heard of a potential ballot, things started to look up a bit... until they found out that they had to vouch to be separate. Which... wasn't pretty good, for obvious reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Popo and Nana

* * *

Popo and Nana panted as they were climbing up the giant pink mountain that was the centerpiece of the Cloud Cuckooland, with Popo wiping the sweat from his forehead as he was having a hard time breathing.

"Phew! I think this was a mistake, sis!" Popo admitted after waving himself in an attempt to cool off from the sun shining down on him and his twin.

Nana nodded in agreement as she pushed back her pink parka hood. "No kidding! I can barely breathe up here!"

_The view of the entire bizarre level was great, but at what cost...?_

"...Why did we think climbing this huge mountain would be good in the first place?" Popo asked Nana as he unzipped his parka, revealing nothing but blue underwear.

Nana shrugged as she opened up her parka a bit as well, having a bra on for obvious reasons. "Oh, for a nice change of pace. It gets boring climbing us, after all."

"True. Hey, the whole world below us looks so small!" Popo exclaimed as he pointed at the various platforms surrounding the enormous floating mountain.

Nana scoffed as she placed her hands together on the end of her giant wooden mallet. "Well what did you expect? We're in the sky!"

Suddenly Popo tripped, causing him and Nana to tumble down as they screamed, with all their progress being for nothing.

"Will you look at that. Visitors." Mr. Fit stated as he was stretching his big arms out, just for you.

* * *

Popo and Nana noticed two strange beings that looked like them on a snowy glacier somewhere in the Arctic, with the Ice Climbers dashing over to them as they were curious.

Popo: You think that was a seal, a polar bear, or a Topi?

Nana: I don't know, bro... maybe it was one of those purple birds who was holding some precious eggplants?

They heard mumbling, which prompted them to cautiously approach the bunch of snow as they noticed a figure sticking out, with a silhouette that they could easily recognize.

"Hello? Sir, are you okay?" The Ice Climber duo asked in unison.

Raymond, who was basically Ray Romano playing himself from Everybody Loves Raymond, groaned as he woke up, although he would be shocked to see that he was feeling much smaller than usual. When he got up, he saw Popo and Nana, the famed Ice Climbers themselves.

"What's going on?" Ray asked as he glanced down, gasping to see that he was wearing a yellow parka, glancing at the frozen puddle nearby to see his reflection, to see that he was... an Ice Climber. "Oh dear god!"

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Robert replied as he was an Ice Climber too, being a bit pudgier and wearing a green parka instead as he was smacking several weird white feathered Topis with his wooden mallet.

* * *

"Nana! Look what I found!" Popo exclaimed to Nana as he held a package containing icicles, running into the igloo base they established.

Nana placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her heads. "And just what is it, Popo?"

"The thing that could solve all our problems!" Popo exclaimed as he opened the package, only for it to explode in his face as Nana just laughed in response.

"I guess it didn't warm up to ya!" Nana remarked as she began rolling around on the icy floor laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Popo and Nana looked at each other as there were Christmas trees popping up everywhere, with it being quite frosty as the snow was falling harder than normal. That said, it was of the pleasant kind, so it wasn't as bad as they thought it might have been.


End file.
